digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
BlackWarGreymon's Destiny
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) (En:) Rebecca Forstadt |directed by=(Ja:) |chief animation director= |art= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) March 4, 2001 (En:) May 12, 2001 |continuity= }} The group continues to keep an eye on the spore-infected children, while Cody's grandfather stumbles upon Armadillomon, only to reveal some shocking secrets of his own. Synopsis While the DigiDestined continue their efforts to try and get through to the children infected with Dark Spores, Arukenimon is informing Oikawa that one of the spores is ready to be harvested early. The child with that spore, Noriko, is being followed by Ken, Davis, Wormmon and Veemon. As they attempt to reason with her once again, she falls into great pain and the dark spore emerges from her head like a red flower. As it blossoms, Oikawa appears. As he harvests the flower, Arukenimon and Mummymon hold off the DigiDestined from stopping him. When Oikawa take the flower, Noriko collapses, and Oikawa glows. BlackWarGreymon appears determined to defeat him once and for all, somewhat continuing their conversation from Duel of the WarGreymon. Cody's Grandfather even appears and tries to reason with Oikawa, reminding him of Hiroki. It almost works but the power infecting Oikawa from the Dark Spore is too powerful and he tries to destroy Cody's Grandfather. BlackWarGreymon takes the hit instead and is mortally wounded, and uses the last of his power to seal off the Digi-Gate in Highton View Terrace for good as Oikawa and his cronies escape. Featured characters (1) * (1) * (1) * (4) * (5) * (10) * (11) * (16) * (16) * (21) * (25) *''Betamon'' (28) |c5= * (6) *''Garurumon'' (28) *''Frigimon'' (28) *''Seadramon'' (28) *''Vegiemon'' (28) *''Birdramon'' (28) *''Numemon'' (28) *''Sukamon'' (44) *''Kabuterimon'' (44) *''Angemon'' (47) * (50) * (51) |c6= *' ' (23) *''Monzaemon'' (28) *''MetalMamemon'' (28) *' ' (40) * (52) *'' '' (53) |c7= * (55) * (56) *'' '' (58) |c8= * (54) |c11= *''Multiple unidentifiable Digimon drawn in snow'' }} Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Cody: "How could they'd made a choice!? You're lying! They've been brainwashed! You made them all a bunch of false promises! You say they're going to become a superior being and you don't even know what that means! A superior being is someone who cares for the others!" :—Cody gives Oikawa a piece of his mind. Oikawa: "If there was only some way I could show you the virtual beings I created. You'd understand what I'm about to accomplish. I made digital copies of my own DNA. The copies were computer generated into solid images of my own genetic essence." Arukenimon's Voice: "Well, you'll never win a beauty contest." Mummymon's Voice: "But after all, it's what's inside that counts. And that's not much." Oikawa: "What are you trying to tell me?" Both: "You're horrid and empty, so get over it." Oikawa: "You're baiting me, now stop it!" Arukenimon's Voice: "What's the matter, afraid to face the truth?" Mummymon's Voice: "We represent the essence of your ugliness." Both: "We're living your nightmare!" Oikawa: "Lies!" BlackWarGreymon's Voice: "You are just a foreign object." Oikawa: "You're wrong!!" :―Oikawa is really starting to lose it. Mummymon: "I can't help but remember that conversation with BlackWarGreymon. He is a Digimon and Oikawa is a human and what do we suppose to be? Chopped Liver? Virtual Viruses? Horror film Wannabes? I'm telling you my dear this is giving me a vast feeling of inferiority.." Arukenimon: "Did I mention you're thouroughly pathetic when you whine? We'll get to the bottom of it. In the meantime quit your harping. You're exasperating me.." :—Arukennimon and Mummymon's last heart to heart talk moment. Oikawa: "You're perfectly right about being alone. We're both doomed to remain this way forever.. There isn't any other choice." BlackWarGreymon: "He is controlling you! This changes everything!" Oikawa: "You're very perceptive for someone so narrow minded. I have to harvest all the Dark Spores in order to fulfill my deepest desire. I always wanted to go to the Digital World.." :— Oikawa's one simple yet catastrophic wish. BlackWarGreymon: "He must not be allowed into the Digital World ever again!" WarGreymon: "What do you mean, 'again'?" :―BlackWarGreymon hints that a greater evil is dwelling within Oikawa. "My strength is my final gift to you, my friends. I will seal the Highton View Terrace gate with my own body." :―In the end, BlackWarGreymon does something noble. T.K.: "He always wanted to do something meaningful with his life." Cody: "I'd say this definitely qualifies." WarGreymon: "BlackWarGreymon... BlackWarGreymon! BLACKWARGREYMON!!!" :—The group is taken aback by BlackWarGreymon's sacrifice, especially WarGreymon. "Thank you, BlackWarGreymon. You're a true friend and I'll never forget you." :—'Agumon' thanking BlackWarGreymon as a true friend. Other notes de:Die Saat des Bösen